War of the Ten Skies
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: All MAIN characters other than Manic, Dark Sonic and Chaos TH are my own OC's, but I do not claim copyright for anything other than anything I created. This story revolves around one of my futuristic fan characters who created the Rebel Clan and wants to save the world from evil. R&R! Set in the future of Mobius btw. Rated M for gore and sex.
1. Introduction

My name's Darren, Darren the Hedgehog, I'm from the future, and I bring with me a gift.

The gift, of velocity. The day Sonic the Hedgehog fell was a sad day for everyone, a tragedy purely because of Sonic's death occurred.

After Sonic and his friends passed away, the world could not stay peaceful, and a new villain rose up, he came and took over Mobius, taking peace and harmony and turning it into cruelty and slavery. I, Darren T. Hedgehog, descendant of Shadow T. Hedgehog, formed a team in hiding known as the Rebel Clan. We rose up and stood out among others, we worked together, and we vowed to take Mobius back and turn into back into the peaceful homeland it once used to be.

The villain we encountered who took over is known as King Mallode the 17th, we call him by his codename, ZX. He is also known as the Lord of the 11th Sky.

The reason for that is that the world Mallode came from before he became a Cold-blooded Wolf was a world that we had only ever heard of in myths and legends.

Its name is the Dark Decagon. This world is known for its belief to have ten sections, each having a different, sun, moon and sky. Apparently, these ten sections of the world could never get along, and engaged in an Eternal War to decide who would be the Master of Chaos, it seems that title had some very important backstory that we don't know behind it. Anyways, the ten sections of that world would never stop fighting, when Mallode was a child, he grew tired of the fighting and created an 11th section of the world, where people could live in harmony. Few appreciated this idea, the rest, well they actually destroyed it. Mallode was infuriated that he couldn't even rule a world of piece and decided to seek revenge. So he formed a technological army (as his land's theme was technology, each section of the world had a different theme or element) and attacked the rest of the world. He managed to conquer most armies, and they had to gang up on one final army, the Light Army, the only army in the entire world that still stood for good. They attacked the army with everything they had and it resulted it in the toughest, longest war they'd ever had. Eventually, Mallode discovered and incredible piece of technology inside the core of the planet, and attempted to retrieve it. However, it was in a ball of flames, so he had an idea. He lured absolutely EVERYONE on the planet who still lived into the flames and brutally murdered them, proceeding to burn them alive. Each time the ball got bigger, until finally, at midnight, the core exploded. The world started dying and collapsing in on itself, Mallode stole the technology that he discovered and flew away from the planet as it was completely destroyed. He investigated further on the technology he'd found and discovered that it was something so incredible, so unique, so powerful, that he could use it to be like a proper lord. It was a time machine.

Mallode used his time machine to take over every world within at least two billion trillion light years and corrupted each and every one of them so that he was the king in future, he ruled these planets and let his powerful abilities which he was going to use for good, get the best of him. One day he found a new piece of technology in the only planet in the very centre which he hadn't conquered yet, Mobius. This technology could merge planets as much as he wanted. So he used it and combined every single Planet to Mobius, there, the people of each planet seized us, and that's how Mallode took over. Just one problem, we are at war right now. You see, he changed the timeline so that Dark Decagon was never destroyed, and it was the biggest planet to be merged with us, suddenly, we found that this new 'multi-world' had 11 skies! 10 had shifted round so different worlds had different skies. But Mobius had a new one, a completely new sky that Mallode created with a third piece of technology.

And we couldn't stop him.

So we had no choice but to form a team of people who stood for good and we will find a way to stop Mallode from creating an eternal world. What he didn't understand was that every world must have its end, and it was his own fault that his world was originally destroyed in the first place, we shouldn't have had to pay the price for him.

SO! The Rebel Clan consists of quite a lot of people.

There's Chaos the Hedgehog, the only Chaos Emerald beast who still lives on the light side, Danny the Echidna, descendant of Knuckles the Echidna, Rocky the Cat, descendant of Blaze the Cat, Tails Prower the Third, Tails the Fox's grandson, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonic's brother who was half-robotocized and somehow got an extended lifetime, Dark Sonic, a clone of Sonic who is immortal and lives off the life of Chaos, who saved his life, Andy the Hedgehog, descendant of Silver the Hedgehog, then there's my girlfriend, Amelia the Fox, she's very clever, very nice and very beautiful, I love her very much, she's the co-owner of the Rebel Clan and my closest friend, we're supposed to be getting married too in a few months, finally there's me, the leader of the Rebel Clan. I formed this group and I'm ready for anything, I'm a descendant of Shadow the Hedgehog. I seek revenge on Mallode for a different reason as well as the same reason as the others, at the beginning of his reign of terror, I fought him in his castle, he injured me badly and almost killed me, I lost an eye and had to get a robotic eye, so I'm avenging my eye too. About the velocity gift, yes, I somehow am faster than every descendant and relative of Sonic the Hedgehog, I don't know how, but I'm the fastest creature in this universe. Literally.

Now, back onto subject, let me tell you how it all went.

I'll show you everything, how it got this way, and how I'm gonna make sure it goes back.

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to...

 _ **The War of the Ten Skies...**_


	2. Prologue: Start of a Chaotic Adventure

**_PROLOGUE - Year 2351 - Day 27 of the Winter Battle_**

* * *

" _ **WARNING. INTRUDER ALERT. I REPEAT, INTRUDER ALERT,**_ " A robot yelled, running into the 'Throne Room'.  
"WHAT?! WHO IS IT?!" King Mallode growled. Just as the robot was about to answer, the roof fell down and smashed everything to pieces, an explosion covered the room in smoke and almost blinded Mallode.  
Suddenly, a familiar voice, being my own, roared, "I FOUND YOU ZX!" Mallode growled again, revealing his razor-sharp teeth as he did so.  
"SHOW YOURSELF YOU RASCAL OF A HEDGEHOG!" he yelled. I stood forward as the smoke cleared and grinned at the glaring wolf. He pounced on me almost straight away and attacked me, I kicked him into the air and Manic threw his metal drumsticks at him, hitting him against a wall. Tails threw an electric chain at Mallode and locked his wrists against the cracked wall behind him.  
"YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU?! GUARDS! HELP ME!" Mallode roared. Nobody came. Danny burst out laughing and Rocky laughed.  
"You won't be seeing much of your precious guards anymore ZX. Any last words?" he grinned.  
"Actually, I do have a few. DARRELL!" He screamed, suddenly, my dark clone that Mallode created leapt out of nowhere and slashed his deep claws against me. I dodged it with ease and nodded at Dark Sonic, who engaged in a heated battle with Darrell almost immediately.

"Grr... you fools, the Rebel Clan will never withstand my incredible technology! Once I get my hands on you... Oh you really don't want to know the pain I will induce on you..." Mallode laughed devilishly. I just shrugged but Amelia looked like she was ready to freak out.  
"If you touch my boyfriend I swear on my father's grave I will rip your guts out and eat them like sausages, then I will burn the rest of you alive and throw your ashes into an acid river of your own creation!" she growled, scaring everyone, including me, in the entire room.

"Oh, is that so?" Mallode grinned before clicking his fingers. Suddenly, the ground beneath us began to shake, the rest of the sealing was ripped away from its place as we all heard a bone-chilling, mechanical roar. The latter being that of a robotic dinosaur. It looked around then saw Manic, who was easily recognised through being half-cyborg. Manic felt something strange inside of him and detected the presence of the dinosaur too. Without thinking, he leapt into the air, using his metal shoes to fly, and started fighting the dinosaur. We all watched in shock, and somehow, to everyone's great surprise, Manic actually won like it was nothing! We all turned back to Mallode at that point and grinned. Chaos smiled and spoke softly.  
"Well ZX, what's next? An earthquake to suck us into the earth's core forever? We'll handle it, or will you surrender?" he asked confidently. Mallode shut his eyes and smiled.  
"Good idea!" he said, then he spoke some sort of magical spell in an unknown language. The Earth beneath us began to shake...

"No way!" My best friend Andy exclaimed.  
"I don't believe this, he can control the element of earth too?!" Amelia added. Mallode smirked.  
"Of course, the 6th sky is mine, so I can control earth, remember?" he laughed as we all fell down a crack in the ground. Screaming, we all grabbed onto ledges using our knives, daggers and metal close-combat weapons. Slowly sliding down the wall we made our way to the bottom, only to be greeted by a boiling pit of red, hot magma! The heat was so intense it was already loosening our grips! Some of us wanted to faint, but not me. I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"NO! THIS IS NOT HOW IT ENDS FOR US!" I screamed, but nobody could hear, the magma's shifting sounds were too loud. So I tried something else.

Meanwhile, Mallode had broken free of the chains, and was rubbing his sore wrists to get all the electricity out of them. He looked down at the crack and was about to smirk, when he saw a glowing, golden light...

[Que Music: Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic '06]

A voice suddenly came out of nowhere and started chanting a familiar line...

"There are seven servers of Chaos. Chaos is Power... Power is enriched by the heart..."

"Oh no..." Mallode muttered anxiously.

"The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos..."

"NOOOOO!" he screamed.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" the voice roared as the crack exploded. Nine Glowing figures appeared in the blinding light, the latter being that of myself, Rocky, Tails, Manic, Dark Sonic, Andy, Amelia, Chaos and Danny. I laughed and started juggling the Chaos Emeralds that I so conveniently had with me just then.

"Hey ZX! Recognise these?" I shouted, grinning deviously. Amelia squeezed my hand, nodding me to thank me for saving everyone's lives. We charged up and curled up into balls, small balls of light began to surround us as we glowed in a very, VERY bright light.

"SHIT! THE LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!" Mallode cried before jumping onto a Robotic Flying Horse and flying out of the room, we chased him, spinning rapidly in flying balls of light, moving faster than the speed of light, we collided with the horse, sending gears and metallic parts flying in all directions. Mallode fell from the sky screaming, I flew downwards and engaged in an air fight with him. We slashed at each other, punched, kicked and did everything we could possibly do to stop the heartless wolf from ruling the world. Unfortunately, this was not my most successful attempt, after I beat him up and pushed him into the middle of a violent battlefield where many hedgehogs, foxes, echidnas, bats and so on were fighting, then he stood up and pressed a button on his controller. I had no idea what this was for until...

"GOTCHA NOW YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" he laughed as I was trapped in an electric cage-like forcefield. Suddenly, strange robotic robots appeared in all directions and shot out strange lasers from their claws. I screamed in pain as the lasers went straight through the cage and hit me. This weird blue beam shot out of me and went spiralling into the claws of the robots. Whatever was happening, it wasn't nice.

Suddenly, the robots started glowing with a turquoise static-like beam and out of nowhere, they all exploded. I stared in surprise as the Chaos Emeralds I held dropped to the ground, powerless.

"No! The Chaos Energy is too powerful!" he yelled as I collapsed to the ground. Suddenly, the cage collapsed and tilted to the side. Two boomerang-like drumsticks flew past me, destroying the other side of the cage, and then it flew back at Super Manic. He grinned and winked at me. I smiled and picked up the Chaos Emeralds. I closed my eyes and focused really hard, all of a sudden, I started glowing again, and re-transformed into Super Darren. I grinned as my eight friends joined me, and we looked at Mallode as if we were about to kill him. We weren't that cruel but still.

"No... no... NO... NO!" Mallode said, running away at top speed. I growled and sped off faster than the speed of SOUND, chasing him with all my might, but something kept me... something prevented me from catching him. Whatever I did, I couldn't get him!

"Hehe..." he said, then I noticed his new boots, I looked at them with a confused expression on my face, then when I looked up, he was gone, and I was about to crash into a wall.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I screamed before making impact, I flew straight through the wall and rolled on the floor, clutching my head in pain.

"Darren!" Amelia cried. She ran through the wall and kneeled down to help me.  
"I'm fine, I said, a flame appearing in one of my eyes before I stood up. Amelia looked at me with tears of concern in her eyes. I put on a smile and nodded weakly, before taking off once again. I flew out of the hole and into the air, where I came face to face with Mallode. That damn piece of dog shit. I'll teach him a lesson...

"Ha! Darren, is this really the right place to fight your mortal enemy? In the midst of a battlefield, where you'll have the danger by being attacked by... other associates?" he grinned. I have to admit, he stated a valid point. I shrugged and glared.  
"Whatever, enjoy life while you can you little bastard becomes soon, you're going to need to watch your back... or you won't like what happens next," I shoot daggers at him as our fiery eyes lock contact. My glowing flames lock directly against his red beasts... just like a devilish angel (myself) in the middle of a heated fight with the devil himself. Light VS Darkness, the last straw, the last stand, the final frontier...

"If you say so Darren, but I must warn you. Never threaten an opponent when you're unaware of what they'll do next," he smirked. Suddenly, My arms were pulled into a position in which I couldn't move. I growled and snarled at Mallode as he flew off laughing, the robots charged a beam from their arms and were about to shoot me, before a dark blue blur shot round us in circles and destroyed both robots in a split second. I heard shouted that sounded like Danny, yelling that sounded like Rocky, praises and orders that sounded like Amelia, Manic, Tails and Andy, and smashing sounds that seemed to be the destruction of random nearby robots. I turned around to see the rest of the Rebel Clan again. Smiling, we all flew down to the surface of the Earth. Panting, we left our Super Forms and collected up the emeralds.

Amelia looked at me and nodded.

"ZX is likely to assume soon enough that, being leaders, we possess the Chaos Emeralds, so you seven had better take good care of these, Darren and I are going on a two-person mission, we're going for a full-frontal attack on Mallode's eighth castle, if we need your help, we'll contact you through you know what, but only if necessary. Wish us luck," Amelia explained, handed the seven others one Chaos Emerald each. Everyone wishes Amelia and I luck as we began walking away. As soon as we were out of their sight and in hiding, I grinned and did something Amelia probably wouldn't want the others to see yet. I picked her up bridal style, kissed her passionately on the lips for a few seconds, then sped off faster then ever with the most beautiful girl in the universe lying in my arms, nuzzling me and getting cosy against my furry chest. I looked down at her and saw how tired she must be, so I kissed her on the head and picked up the pace to save time. I think we both were enjoying the cold air resistance that blew against us as I ran, it may have been cold, but after the heat we experienced, that was enough to cool us right down...

"I love you Amelia, and I don't want you hurt..." I thought, smiling at her resting form. I kiss her one more time, this time on the forehead, then paid better attention to my surroundings and carefully made my way to the land of the Eighth sky, where Mallode was waiting.

And he won't even know what hit him.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	3. Capture the Girl!

Into the 8th sky we ran...

After a few hours of non-stop running, Amelia began to stir from her slumber in my arms. We had reached the Eighth Castle...

"Ooh... Darren... my head hurts..." she groaned.  
"Don't worry Ames, you won't have to cope with this place much longer," I smiled. She pushed herself upwards and kissed me on the lips. I smiled even harder.

Together we blasted through the giant area and destroyed everything in our path, robots, enemies, wreckage, literally everything.

Finally, we came to _the_ throne room.

Amelia jumped out of my arms and snarled at ZX, who sat in _the_ throne laughing his head off.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha! Did you seriously believe I'd make all of this that easy? I'm not finished with you two yet! DARRELL! AMY!" King Mallode roared.

Suddenly, two dark, devilish figures crashed through the ceiling and slashed their razor-sharp claws at us, then hissed.  
"YOU!" all four of us yelled in unison. Immediately, we all engaged in a major battle; unfortunately, King Mallode took this opportunity to sneak away when we weren't looking.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Andy paced up and down nervously.  
"Ooh... I'm so worried about them! What could be taking them so long? Usually Darren beats Mallode in one hit!" Andy murmered.  
Tails, Dark Sonic, Manic, Rocky, Chaos and Danny all looked at each other, shrugging.

Andy turned to Chaos angrily.

"Can you sense what's happening by any chance?" he asked. Chaos nodded and shut his eyes, breathing deeply into his nose.

"Darren and Amelia are in a fight against their doppelgangers, while ZX has snuck off... and..."

"Oh no..."

* * *

Back with me and Amelia, I deliver the final blow and knock Darrell and Amy Torchflare into the oblivion. Amelia collapsed exhaustedly into my arms once again.

"Well that was easy," I panted. She laughed.

Suddenly, the roof above us began to rumble, I looked around me, then heard a scream. Amelia had gone from my arms! I looked up again and saw a flying ZX, carrying Amelia, laughing demonically.

"AMELIA?! NO!" I screamed as ZX roared.

"YES! I'VE FOUND YOUR WEAKNESS AT LAST DARREN! AND NOW, I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE, STARTING WITH YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRLFRIEND!" he smirked. I growled as a flare in my eyes was lit.

"I swear on my life ZX if you lay one finger on her..." I growled.

"Oh I won't... don't you worry... GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" he roared once more as he flew off. Amelia cried after me. I collapsed to my knees and wept.

* * *

Later that night, I went home to confront my friends and discuss over the situation at hand. We all agreed to get into pairs and split up, then go off in our separate paths to find and help poor Amelia. We were all so worried about her.

I'm going with Andy, Danny is going with Rocky, Tails is going with Chaos and Manic and Dark Sonic are going together. I'm going to the first sky, Chaos and Tails are going to the fifth sky, Manic and Dark are gonna look back at the eleventh factory, and Danny and Rocky are gonna search the forest in this sky.

I just hope someone will help her. I don't know what Mallode plans to do, but I'm not gonna let that bastard do anything I don't like.


End file.
